


Grá mac tíre (A wolf's love)

by LadyAngelique, Seven_Oomen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve Rogers, References to Knotting, Shifters, alternate universe - celtic mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Steve Rogers is a sickly little Beta who just has one wish, to prove himself in the army so he can one day find a mate of his own. His doctor, however, has other plans and forces Steve to return to the Irish countryside, to his mother's cottage. The poor Beta gets lost somewhere along the way and ends up in the village of Roundwood where the Alpha shifter king James Buchanan Barnes resides. The two strike up a friendship and eventually find love along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Lady Angelique for making the wonderful artwork that inspired me to write this story. You truly are a talented artist and an absolute delight to work with.
> 
> And special thanks to my beta huntingiswhatido who filtered out all of my spelling mistakes and fixed some minor errors here and there and for being a great support.
> 
> Art piece is the second chapter.

They say we all have a path to follow, a road to take on our quest to our destinies. Some of us are born great, some of us become great and there are some that have greatness thrust upon them. And so goes the story of a young man from a small village just a little more than a trains ride from Dublin.

Ever since he was a little boy, his health had been horrid. Many illnesses and ailments had plagued him from the day he’d been born. A sickly little Beta that no-one would ever want as a mate, or so he’d been told. He himself thought that there was no reason why he couldn’t be chosen. He was handsome enough, even if he was a little scrawny.

He sighed, walking down the platform as people hustled and bustled around him. A whistle blew nearby, steam releasing from the engine mechanisms as the train came to a standstill next to him. The voyage from Dublin to Kilcock had been a fairly short and uneventful one, although he wished that the circumstances of his return had been better.

 _“I’m afraid it’s the Dublin air,_ Mister _Rogers. The pollution and soot are disastrous_ for _your lungs, you cannot stay in the city.” The physician scanned the chart in front of him, his eyes flickering to the coughing young man in front of him._

 _Steve shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. He couldn’t go now, not now that he’d still had a chance to join the war efforts across the sea. He finally found a doctor that was willing to approve him, all under the table and in return_ for _a sizable payment, of course. But that didn’t matter, he would be getting a chance to fight._

 _For many decades, humans and shifters had been at war with one another. Their battles were terrible and the losses on both sides even more horrific. And for what? Humans and shifters, they descended from the same ancestors long ago. Ancestors that had the ability to shift into animals, just like the shifters could today. Legend said that the first shifters, the Morrigu, were creatures of great power that had a strict class system. Alpha, Beta,_ and _Omega._

 _Omegas were treasured in ancient civilization, they were the bearers of children just as Alphas were the protectors and conceivers of those children. Betas, like Steve, however, they were nor treasured nor feared for their power. They were the commoners, the peasants, the workforce that kept the ancient civilization going. But the Morrigu didn’t see it that way, they saw the Betas as lesser, as flawed. And over_ time _the Betas revolted, stood up against tyranny and overthrew the Morrigu. They eventually had children of their own and as time progressed those generations of children lost their ability to shift. And thus the humans were born, but the secondary genders of Alpha, Beta and Omega remained._

_And yet, as the humans stood on the brink of destroying the shifters, there were those that still fought for their freedom. A noble cause if he did say so himself. Even if some of their methods were… particularly terrible._

_Steve’s reason for wanting to join the war wasn’t to destroy the shifters, he had no quarrel with them and he understood why they wanted to protect themselves. But he wanted to prove himself a capable warrior, to achieve something in his life despite being too small and sickly to make an impression otherwise._

_He didn’t want to let that chance go to waste._

_“I-I can’t, the war, I can fight.” A coughing fit broke his sentence. “I’m not as weak as I look.”_

_The doctor gave him a sympathetic look. “I’m sure you’re not_ _Mister Rogers, but I’m afraid your current condition leaves me no choice. I’ve sent a letter to the recruitment office with your new medical documents stating you are not fit for duty nor will you ever be. I realize this is a difficult thing to deal with for you but your health must come first. I’m afraid you can’t ever be sent off to war.”_

_“Please just-”_

_“Fresh air and peace are what I will prescribe to you, I suggest you return to your family in the countryside.” The doctor penned down his prescription handed it to Steve and send the young man on his way._

_“This isn’t fair, I can fight.” His eyes burned, his hands shook. His throat clamped a bit as his body fought the coughing fits and the reactions to his many allergies. They had only gotten worse since he moved to Dublin. “I’m not leaving until you revoke your decision.”_

_“Then I will have you removed from my office, Mister Rogers. I don’t have time for this.” The physician stood up from behind his desk. “Mark!”_

_A young man with dark curls entered the room._

_“Please escort Mister Rogers outside and make sure he doesn’t return.”_

_Mark grabbed him by the arm as gently as he could, the young man was a good foot taller than him and had at least 60 pounds on him. So it wasn’t too difficult for him to escort Steve out. “I’m sorry, but this is what doctor Jones believes to be the best. I hope you’ll see that soon.”_

A conductor’s whistle went off right by his ear, startling him out of his thoughts. It had taken him several days to get his affairs back in order and return to Kilcock. From there it would be a few days walk back to Cavan. He hoisted his pack higher on his back, ignoring several men in military uniforms that walked past him. How he longed to be among them. But it was wishful thinking at this point, for he could never join the army now. That choice had been taken from him.

He made his way out of the station, fumbling with the compass that he pulled from his pocket. He studied it for a moment. Cavan was northbound from Kilcock, as long as he followed the Northern trail home, he should arrive in two days time. The compass needle spun, round and round it went. Which struck him as odd, the North should be magnetic as it always was, but perhaps his compass was faulty? It certainly was a possibility. He carefully banged it on his hand, shaking the little object a few times as he walked out of Kilcock and onto the main road.

The compass needle suddenly stopped, the red arrow pointing towards his left. Odd, he thought North was to his right from this point. Then again he wasn’t a compass and there were no road signs to show him the way at this point. Steve shrugged it off, figuring that the compass probably knew the way better than he did.

Several hours passed where he trod on, he passed fields, towns, and plains. He walked till dusk and sat down under the shelter of some trees. There he wrapped his coat around him for warmth and closed his eyes for a few moments.

Steven.

Steven.

A soft voice threaded on the wind. He opened his eyes, blinking at the sight of a woman dressed in white before him. She was beautiful, dark curly hair framed her face and she had vivid blue-grey eyes. Steve had never seen anyone like her, she seemed to be irradiating light. Although that could be a simple trick of the moonlight. Yet something in him doubted that.

“The path in front of you is set, young Steven. The question is, will you take it?” She smiled.

“What path? What are you talking about? And who are you?” He stood up.

“I have many names, young Steven but you may call me Mara.” The woman giggled, “The path in front of you is set.”

She pointed to the road ahead, “Will you take it?”

“I don’t understand.”

As soon as she appeared, she vanished in a swirl of thick fog.

“Wait!”

It was of no use, she was no longer there. He shook his head wondering if he could have imagined it all. Another coughing fit went through his body, a good reminder that he’d been in the cold Irish air for too long. With a soft sigh, he pressed on, continued walking along the path the woman had pointed to. Although he didn’t know where he was going or if he was even going in the right direction, he had a feeling that if he followed the path rather good things would come his way.

Good things didn’t come this way. Throughout his two day journey he’d tripped, fallen down a slope, got lost in a forest, and he’d got caught in a storm that had set him onto another road that he hadn’t recognized. He was utterly lost by the time dawn broke on the horizon. “Great. Now, where am I supposed to go?”

He sat down with a heavy sigh, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. The cold made him a miserable, shivering mess against the rain-soaked ground. Was this how he met his end? Dying of pneumonia in the wilds of Ireland because he was too poor for a proper compass and too stupid not to follow strange women clad in white in the middle of the night? He curled in on himself, trying to shield his face from the cold.

Steve heard the faint howls, the thundering of paws on the ground and as he looked up he could’ve sworn he saw a pack of wolves approach him and among them a young man with messy dark hair and honey brown eyes. His little goatee was neatly trimmed, although a little patchy with young age in some places. He suspected the young man wasn’t quite out of his teens just yet. He wasn’t that much taller than Steve, which was surprising since most people were quite a bit taller than Steve. And judging by the scent, he was an Omega.

The wolves encircled him and the young man, Steve’s eyes met the piercing, almost familiar grey eyes of a giant russet wolf. He held its gaze, sitting up slightly as it and the other wolves sat down in a circle, surrounding him on all sides. It unnerved him and was it just his mind playing tricks on him or were these wolves much bigger than your standard run of the mill wolves? Not that those weren’t large or terrifying in and of themselves, but these wolves reached his shoulders whilst being on all fours and with him standing tall.

“Forgive them for their terrible manners.” The young man piped up, holding out a hand to Steve. The russet wolf seemed to growl at his words.

“I’m Tony, I’m one of the lord’s man-servants. Or as he likes to call us his friends.”

Steve raised an eyebrow but took Tony’s hand and shook it. “Strange way to call someone your friend. I’m Steve.”

“He’s a strange fellow. Now, as nice as it is to meet you, I’ll bet you must be hungry and cold. If I may extend an invitation for food and warmth at the Lord’s hall.” Tony grinned down at him.

“And your lord always extends his invitation by a giant wolf delegation?”

Tony shrugged, “He’s quite odd.”

“And if I say no?” No sooner had the words left his mouth or his body broke down into another coughing fit, it sounded hoarse, deep and pained. If he didn’t get out of the cold soon, he would catch his death out here.

“I don’t think you have much of a choice at this point.” Tony smiled sympathetically.

“I suppose.” Steve eyed the wolves wearily as they escorted him and Tony down the path and through the fields into a village. Strangely enough, there were more giant wolves inside the village, as well as oversized deer and a rather large badger. It was odd to say the least. The village itself was quaint, with thatch roofs and cottage styled houses that surrounded a great hall with a decent sized house attached to it. It was like stepping into a medieval village that was ruled by a powerful lord. And that for the nineteen forties. It was quite the sight if he did say so himself.

“What is this place?” Steve looked on in wonder at the array of strange looking woodland critters amongst seemingly normal people just going on about their day. They had to notice that there was a badger or a deer in their yard, didn’t they?

“Roundwood. Where time stands still and people still live amongst nature. Or something like that.”

“I can see that…” The pack of wolves strutted past them towards the great hall, Steve and Tony followed. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go.

The great hall was made out of stone with a thatch roof, great beams of solid wood supported its structure. There were two giant tables with benches that stretched throughout the hall, probably there for gatherings and feasts. There was also a third smaller table on an elevated platform with a few chairs at it, probably for the so-called lord of Roundwood and his family. A warm fire roared in the giant fireplace at one side of the room, its warmth rather inviting and relieving for his shivering body.

He wrapped his arms around him, only looking back up at the sound of shuffling around him. The wolves had disappeared and in their stead stood a group of men. Very, very naked men. All seven of them were tall, muscular and dare he say it, quite good looking.

There was a confident looking blond Omega, slimmer than the rest but more buff and tall then Tony, two dark-skinned Betas, one rather giant of an Alpha with bulging muscles and short blond hair, an Alpha with a goatee and dark hair similar to Tony but not quite and a dark-haired Omega who’s gaze was kept to the floor. But there was something different about the lone Alpha standing on the elevated platform before him. The cool grey eyes, he recognized immediately. The eyes of the russet wolf.

They were shifters…

The legends. They were real. But before he had a chance to consider it all, someone spoke up.

“Welcome to Roundwood, you must be tired, hungry and cold. Please, make yourself at home, eat, drink, rest. And I shall see you in the morning. I’m sure you have many questions.” The Alpha, the very naked Alpha, he definitely wasn’t sneaking a peak anywhere, thank you very much, addressed him.

“I do and thank you. I’m assuming you’re the lord of Roundwood?” He looked into the other's eyes, wondering why they seemed familiar to him.

“I am James Buchanan Barnes, although my friends, my people, they call me James or Bucky.”

“Bucky.” Steve tried the name and decided he liked it, it suited the Alpha. “Thank you for your hospitality, I can assure you that I will be gone by the morning and I will not disturb you any longer than-”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” The Alpha with the goatee approached him. Steve did his best not to look down. Did these people have no shame??? “You’re clearly ill and you need your rest.”

“Stephen is our physician, he’ll make sure your well looked after. Consider Tony to be at your disposal for whatever you need.” Bucky nodded to the rest of the- well the pack, he supposed.

“I-”

The naked Alpha, Stephen, ha! What a coincide, started ushering him out of the hall and into the corridor. “No time to lose, we must get you in a warm bed and make you comfortable. Tony, fetch me my clothing, some clothes for our guest and my bag, I shall do a thorough check-up.”

“I’m right here…” Steve struggled in Stephen’s hold but it was of no use. The Alpha, although lean, was bigger and stronger than he was and easily ushered him into a room and behind a screen.

“Take those clothes off or you’ll catch your death- ah Tony, there you are. Now, put these on.” He handed Steve some simple sleeping trousers and a sleeping shirt. “And climb onto the bed.”

The check-up was fairly standard, the physician thankfully clothed himself before commencing. His temperature was measured, heart rate and blood pressure measured and Stephen listened to his lungs and determined that although he’d be coming down with a rather nasty cold, he wouldn’t catch pneumonia. Thank the gods for small miracles. Tony lit the fire in the fireplace for warmth and with that, they left him to his own devices for the night.

He couldn’t help but wonder, these were shifters, in Ireland. He always thought that there had to be some truths to the old legends. But he never could have dreamed that they were actually real. He wondered what it would be like, to be a shifter. How powerful it must feel to transform into a great beast and be able to stand up for yourself and others. It was just a shame that they didn’t respect humankind. Although they seemed to be treating Steve well enough so he kind of doubted that the legends were accurate on that front. Or maybe they had changed?

Eventually, he sank away into a deep sleep, not feeling the troubles of his body or the outside world for a change as his dreams took over his mind and he relaxed.  
He dreamed of the woman, of her grey eyes that he’d definitely seen somewhere, had he seen them on Bucky? On the shifter lord of Roundwood? And once again she spoke the words: the path in front of you is set, will you take it?

But he had taken it, hadn’t he? What was she talking about?

He startled awake when beams of light hit his face and he blinked against the morning sun, feeling decidedly better now that he was warm and had a good night’s sleep.  
Steve got up, found his clothes neatly washed, dried and pressed on a nearby chair and redressed before heading back out into the hall. The shifter group from yesterday was having their breakfast together it seemed.

“Ah, Steve! Come join us, there’s plenty to go around. We’ve even got coffee.” Stephen gestured him over, the only seat left was in between Stephen and the tall blond Alpha from yesterday, opposite Bucky. “I hope you’re feeling better?”

“Of course he is, look at him, he’s dry and warm.” The blond Alpha boomed, clearly, he’d never heard of an indoor voice and yet, it didn’t particularly disturb him at all.

“Thor, just because he’s dry doesn’t mean he’s better…”

“I’m feeling fine, thank you.” Steve took the seat, smiling and lurching forward when Thor clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“See Stephen, the boy’s fine! Now eat, you must be hungry.”

Truth be told he was starving and he dug into the food with vigor. He had the distinct feeling that someone was staring at him throughout breakfast but every time he looked up, there was no one staring at him. Odd… He shrugged it off as best he could.

“So Steve, what brings you to this side of Dublin? You don’t seem to be from around here.” Tony asked.

“I’m not, I’m from Cavan.” He paused, he couldn’t really tell them he ended up here because he followed a spirit’s instructions… I got lost on the way there from Kilcock, my compass seems to be broken.”

“I’ll say…” The blond Omega chuckled, “That’s a four-day walk or a two days ride north from here.”

“It could happen to anyone, Clint.” The dark-haired, quiet Omega came to his defense.

“Oh come on Bruce, what are the odds?”

“Does it matter?” One of the dark-skinned Betas said. “He’s here now.”

“Sam’s right,” the other dark-skinned Beta piped up, “And I think we need to help him find his way back.”

“Thank you-” He hesitated.

“Rhodey. That’s Sam, Clint, Bruce, and you’ve met Thor, Stephen, and Tony.”

“We’ll help you find your way back, Steve.” Bucky said, “Once the paths north clear from last night’s storm we’ll escort you back to Cavan.”

“There was a storm?” He didn’t hear anything, then again, he’d slept like a log so it wouldn’t be likely that he heard something.

“A rather large one. Blew over some big trees, but nothing we can’t solve within a few days.” Clint answered.

“In the meantime, how about I show you the town?” Bucky offered.

And he didn’t know what it was but he found himself being drawn towards the Alpha. Which was odd, since Steve himself was a Beta. Alpha/Beta pairings were almost unheard off, but not impossible. Still, it couldn’t hurt to spend some time with Bucky, he supposed. He had nothing to do but time to kill and it wasn’t like he knew many people here.

“Sure.”

Over the next few days Steve spend time with Bucky, every morning he had breakfast with the shifter pack and learned about their history, their legends and their side of the story. Which, judging by human behavior was a lot more likely than what Steve had been told to believe. The sad truth was that this entire war, this needless killing, it was all a product of human greed. For it was the humans that tried to corrupt the shifters, or so the shifters believed. Steve personally believed that the truth of everything lied in the middle of it all. That both shifters and humans held equal parts of the blame. But there was nothing he could do to change it now, he could only change his own perspective and beliefs.

“So you’ve been here ever since the war started? All these centuries?”

Bucky smiled. “Yeah, it’s… it’s been quite a ride.”

“I’m sorry.” He couldn’t imagine living that long, let alone trying to do what was best for a large group of people whilst still being alone. Bucky had no one, no mate, no children. Just his pack and his friends and his loyal subjects and while they were wonderful, it must have been a rather lonely time for him.

“Don’t be. I have my pack, I have my people and here we live in peace. The rest will come on its own.”

The Alpha shifter king, or lord, had a point. Steve knew that and he admired him for it. It showed strength and character. “I’m sure, “ He paused, “I’ve been here for a few days and I wondered-”

Bucky averted his eyes downward, sighing. “You wonder if the roads are clear and you can return home?”

Steve smiled, biting the inside of his lip. The great lord was actually pouting, it was rather- cute. “Actually I was wondering if I could stay a few more days. My family wasn’t expecting me and I- I’ve found that I rather enjoy it here.”

The Alpha king tilted his head, he studied Steve for a moment. “So you want to stay?”

“Yeah, my body isn’t constantly trying to break down here, I breathe easier and I found that the company is rather pleasant.”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, “Tony does make a good friend and he’s easy to get along with.” The alpha smiled.

Steve smiled in return. “I didn’t-”

“I know. I rather enjoy your company as well, Steve. Why don’t you tell me about your home? Your family, about you? Spend the afternoon with me.”

“I’d like that.”

And he did, him and Bucky, they talked throughout the day. They talked about their interests, Bucky’s pack, his powers as a shifter and they talked about family.

“So not only are you immortal but you heal fast, you’re incredibly strong and your mother is basically like a goddess?” It was a lot to take in all at once.

“Kind of, yeah. It’s- well it’s hard to explain but my mother is known as the Morrigan. Also known as the original banshee and some Englishmen may refer to her as Morgana, although that one technically is anything but accurate.”

“No Arthurian legend in your family?” Steve chuckled.

“No, thank god. Just the Morrigu legends and how one day the one heir will bring balance to all life on earth. Nothing to live up to.” Bucky shrugged.

“But you don’t know for sure if it is you or your children or your grandchildren the legends are referring to?” It was strange that these legends seemed to have such an effect on Bucky, but Steve chose not to dwell on them too much and merely nodded at Bucky’s explanation.

“Could be, we won’t know until it happens. Until then, we live here. In peace.”

Their talks continued well into the evening, a warm friendship and maybe even a little something more blossoming between them. He quite fancied Bucky, he was kind, strong, funny and very handsome. By the time evening fell Steve started feeling quite uncomfortable, heat crawled under his skin and settled in his cheeks and forehead. His body was too warm, his, well, his butt felt wet, he felt itchy and squirmed all the way through dinner. And the shifters seemed to pick up on it.

“Steve… I thought you were a Beta?” Stephen had risen from his seat and gently lifted him up as well.

“I am… I’m just not feeling well.”

Stephen froze, eyes widening as he stared at the other Alphas in the room. Even Bucky seemed to be troubled, his nostrils flaring as he tried to control his breathing. “Steve, you’re in heat. I suspect you’re a very late presenting Omega and you need to be kept away from the unmated Alphas or you will have a problem in nine months.”

He couldn’t believe what he heard, he simply stared at the physician with an open mouth. “You can’t be serious…”

“Oh but I am, and I suggest we move you to your room.” Stephen looked in Thor’s direction, the Alpha had clearly gotten a good whiff of Steve’s pheromones and seemed very interested in the new Omega, “Immediately.”

“I’ll take him.” Bucky had gotten up and before Steve could utter a word of protest, he was dragged off to his room. The second Bucky’s skin touched his own it felt like he came to life. Colors seemed more vibrant, smells more potent and everything became so much clearer in his immediate surroundings. For the first time since his birth, he could breathe, he felt strong and he knew in that moment that this was it. He found his mate.

He didn’t even realize it when Bucky shoved him into his room and locked the door, not at first. But the second that door closed, Steve flung himself at it. This couldn’t be happening. He finally found his mate, his to love, his to cherish and now they were separated?? It was unthinkable. “What are you doing?!”

There was heavy panting on the other side of the door. “I’m sorry Steve, but we can’t let anything happen, not while you are like this. I’ll make sure no one disturbs you, but I will not see you until this passes.”

Miserable and alone, Steve sunk to his knees and curled up in front of the door. For three nights and three days, he stayed in the room. Wondering when this torturous experience would be over and when he could see Bucky again. Tony, Clint, and Bruce visited him often, bringing him food and water as well as toys to pass his heat but it wasn’t enough and he was glad when his heat finally ended on the fourth day.

“So how are you feeling? You gave us all quite a fright, Thor was so ashamed of himself he chopped down half a forest in order to do ‘good for the community’.” Bucky said, entering the room.

“Why? He didn’t do anything. And I’m fine, I’m sorry to cause so much trouble.”

“No, but he could have, and that was enough for Thor. But I’m glad to hear you’re feeling better.”

Steve fiddled with his hands, looking down at them. “I just-”

“You never expected this, I’m sure. Neither did I. But what’s important,” Bucky took a seat on the bed next to him, “Is that we don’t act too suddenly. We have time, time to court, time to get to know one another. There’s no rush and there shouldn’t be.”

Bucky was right and he knew it, his instincts just wished things could be different but his brain knew that it would be for the best to do this in such a way. “I know. And I’m looking forward to getting to know you better. It’s just-”

“Steve…” Bucky grinned at him quite mischievously.

“What? What’s-”

Lips touched his own before he could finish his sentence and for a moment he lost himself in the feeling of Bucky’s lips on his own, the faint brush of breath on his cheeks and the playful touches of Bucky’s hair against his face. Kissing Bucky was like falling through a sea of clouds and then soaring back up into heaven itself. It was grand but sweet, soft but strong and it felt like his heart soared on even well after the kiss had ended. It simply took his breath away. Fingers gently carded through his hair as their foreheads rested together. He’d never felt like this before, so grounded to earth and yet like he’d been sky rocketed to heaven. It was amazing.

“Shut up.” Bucky’s breathless laugh was music to his ears.

“You can shut me up like that any time.” He answered, he then sobered up. By now he’d been on the road for a week and he knew that soon it would be time for him to return home. And yet he never wanted to leave. Bucky seemed to understand.

“I’ll escort you back tomorrow. We have one car in the village, we don’t use it often but I think this would be a good time.”

“I don’t want to go home, but my mother must worry.”

“All mothers do, even mine. I’ll make sure you return to her safely.”

A silence fell over the both of them. “So- what does that mean for-,” He pointed between the two of them.

“Anything we want to,” Bucky answered, “I for one would like to court you.”

He smiled brighter than the sun itself, “I’d love that.”

And so, the next day, Steve and Bucky left for Cavan and Steve returned to his home. Although he often visited Roundwood and Bucky often visited him and his mother as the two struck up a courtship that lasted for many years. Their relationship and the ties to both their communities only continued to grow throughout the years until one day they chose to seal the deal.

They say your wedding day is something you’ll remember for the rest of your life and that certainly was true. But the one thing he’d remember even more was his wedding night.

They stumbled into the room together, Bucky attempting to carry him in over the threshold as best as he could. But due to Steve’s squirming and his impatience, things didn’t exactly go as planned. Not that it mattered to them, they fell onto the bed together, laughing as hands roamed freely over one another’s body. They slowly undressed one another and explored the skin that was revealed to them with each piece of clothing that they shed.

Steve’s hands trembled as Bucky prepared him, rode his pleasure out on those skillful fingers and masterful tongue. His breathing coming in erratic little gasps of pleasure as his mate worked him open and loosened him up. By the time he was ready, he was a trembling mess. His body easily allowed Bucky to enter him and they joined as one.

“God I love you,” Bucky whispered into his ear.

The first few strokes were strange and unfamiliar, but soon enough the pleasure exploded through him, every nerve lit on fire as his mate thrust into him with passion. Once more he felt like he was floating on clouds until he reached the very top and it all came crashing down in waves. Something swelled within him, locking him to Bucky for the next hour. He felt safe and loved as the Alpha wrapped his arms around him and carefully turned them over so Steve was laying down on Bucky’s chest. It would make it all more comfortable for the both of them.

“I love you too.” He whispered in return, placing a soft kiss on the Alpha’s chest. “My Alpha.”

“How in the world did I get this lucky?” Bucky’s smile was warm and loving.

“I believe you have your mother to thank for that. She pointed me on the right path all those years ago.”

“Could we not talk about my mother or yours during our wedding night?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at those words. “Then what would you like to talk about?”

“Oh, I can think of a few things.” Bucky nipped at his ear and ground his hips up, causing his knot to press further onto Steve’s prostate. Needless to say, there wasn’t much talking after that.

And nine months after that wondrous night, the couple welcomed their first child into the world. A child born of two worlds, a little girl that they named Sarah Mara Barnes. Steve held her in his arms, standing at the nurseries window and looked up into the night’s sky at the bright full moon outside.

“I never thought I could have this, any of this.” Bucky came up behind him and wrapped his arms Steve, mindful of their little daughter.

“Neither did I, but I’m happy I do.”

Bucky hummed in response. “You think she’s the one my family’s been speaking off?”

“Could be,” Steve answered, “After all, she was born of a wolf’s love for his human. Time will tell.”

“I suppose it will.” And with that, they both looked back up at the moon together. There were many hardships that they both still needed to face but they knew, they could handle anything that crossed onto their paths.

Together.


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art piece by LadyAngelique

The wonderful and gorgeous artwork this story was inspired by:

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the story may seem short in some places, life really fucked me over during the duration of this bang challenge and I was too stubborn to quit because I wanted to write this story so badly. But in the end, I did it and I will continue to write more for this universe if Lady Angelique allows me and elaborate further on the wonderful world she helped me create. I do hope that despite it being shorter than expected, you've enjoyed this and you would like to see more. I'd love to work with you in the future.


End file.
